kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryoji Hase
is the leader of Team Raid Wild and . He uses the Matsubokkuri Lockseed. Character History Ryoji was first seen dueling against Team Baron, however he lost as Kaito summons 3 Inves to fight against Ryoji's sole Inves. He then tries to win against Team Gaim by using his previous losing tactic in using two Inves, a bet from Team Invitto's Leader Hideyasu Jonouchi, but again he lost to Kota as Armored Rider Gaim in Orange Arms. Sometime later, Kaito forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto, though Ryoji willingly refused to ally with Team Baron. However Hideyasu agrees to ally with Kaito, thus gaining the Matsubokkuri Lockseed from him to win against Team Gaim. Sometime later, after Hideyasu loses to Armored Rider Ryugen, he finally realizes what Ryoji said before allying with Baron foolishly, and tells him that they will be Baron's slaves. Refusing to let that happen, they desired to have a chance to be on the same level as Kaito, and thus gaining Sid's attention as they received two Sengoku Drivers from him. After Baron's Inves are defeated, he and Hideyasu appear as they transform into Armored Rider Gridon and Kurokage respectively, which surprises Team Gaim. They betray Baron by defeating him , but Team Gaim's Armored Riders finish them off afterwards, also gaining their Lockseeds. Sometime later, Hideyasu and Ryoji buy replacement Lockseeds as Hideyasu notices one member of Red Hot got a Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed from Sid. Later, Kurokage and Gridon were doing some training until some people arrive, thinking that there will be a battle. Oren then reveals that he announced the battle as he transforms into Armored Rider Bravo to fight Gridon and Kurokage. All Armor Riders Gathering, The Battle Inside Helheim Forest Ryoji and Hideyasu were seen taking a part time job as promotional sellers. However, due both not wanting to make a serious effort in working, the results were dissapointing. Ryoji suddenly got called and went to meet Sid alongside with Hideyasu. They joined the battle made by Mitchy and before they left to Helheim Forest, Ryoji witnessed and let Hideyasu to do a cheat by evolving an Inves to deal Mitchy (as Armor Rider Ryugen) with Himawari Lockseed. He's about to attack Baron, but being hit by fruit turned Lockseed. They are then encountered by Bravo, but Kurokage left the scene to Gridon then they split up. He is soon attacks the white Armored Rider, but was defeated and had his belt accidently destroyed. Multiple Kurokage and Genesis Driver Ryoji soon becoming a test subject of making a multiple Kurokage for the scientist use. Personality Unlike his ally Hideyasu, Ryoji is much more hot-headed. Shown when he battles Team Gaim, despite having no chance to win and almost declined Team Baron's offer for an alliance, with only Hideyasu stopping him. However, in battle as Kurokage, Ryoji is much more confident and experienced than Hideyasu. However, he makes rash decisions in battle like using Gridon as a human shield and push him toward the opponent to make an opening. Though, Ryoji reveals that he wants Hideyasu to be more confident in battle. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage's forms are called . - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. is Kurokage's default black form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Kagematsu. This form debuts in episode 5. As Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms, Ryoji's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. He can jump tiny bit less the Gaim in Orange Arms, and run a tad bit slower than Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher involves Kurokage jumping and charging with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Tuliphopper - Kamen Rider Kurokage's Rider Machine * Sakura Hurricane - Kurokage's second Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2-7, 10 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoji Hase is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kurokage, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Kurokage and Gridon are the first Armored Riders in the series who are the leaders of Beat Rider teams to not be named after their teams. *Ryoji is simillar with the previous rider, Mayu as both Rider's power are used by more than one person. References Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival